


We Shouldn't - Mininoss/Minivan (One-Shot)

by Animator2B



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, So be warned, but it's like..., i guess?, not really smut, still has sexual stuff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: Friends with benefits to ehh dating doesn't sound too bad.





	We Shouldn't - Mininoss/Minivan (One-Shot)

    It had been a long day. Mostly because he was distracted. With all the text he had received the past few days Evan knew it had to be soon. But he could never be sure when exactly. Which lead to him not being able to concentrating on his new song, editing a video, or anything really. And then there it was.

A knock on the door.

Evan had been anxiously waiting for it for awhile, but it still surprised him. He went over to the door and opened it. Mini was standing just outside. His hoodie sagging on his body and his eyes dark as he stared at the ground. He past the entrance muttering a small hello to Evan as he past. Other than greetings, no other words were exchanged. Mini just fell into the strange routine. He went to the kitchen island and took a seat, never lifting his eyes from the ground and letting out a small and frustrated sigh. Evan went to the one cabinet in his kitchen that had alcohol. Both of them weren’t really drinkers, but having a buzz in their heads made the night go by a little easier.

Evan quickly poured a cup for Mini and slightly flinched when the brit’s fingers brushed his own when he passed it. He could already tell it was going to be a long night. Once he was done pouring his own glass he looked back at Mini. The two finally making eye contact since the interaction started. Mini’s eyes were glossed with so many emotions and Evan wasn’t sure what a single one was. Those glossed eyes then decided that maybe something on Mini’s phone was a little more interesting as they broke contact. Evan knew that there was nothing there, but didn’t say anything. He just took the seat next to Mini and took a swig. Gagging at the acidic taste.

Mini chuckled as he took a sip. Earning him a little side glare. After the chuckle Mini went back to being completely silently. This time Evan could feel agitation radiating off of Mini. He opened his mouth to try to ask, but instead bit his tongue. Knowing Mini, it was possible that he would blow up if Evan said anything.

Mini did have a tendency to bottle up his negative emotions. Not hide them, like Evan usually did, and without knowing what was going on in the other’s mind Evan was afraid that the bottle would burst and cut him if he spoke a word. So the two continued to sit in silence, taking sips and looking at their phones.

After a couple minutes, Evan noticed that Mini shifted in his seat and looked up in curiosity. Mini had turned in his seat, making eye contact again.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Evan simply asks. Curling his toes in anticipation and concern.

Mini’s eyes darkened again and he turned his attention back to the alcohol. Taking a long-drawn-out drink and not saying anything when he set the cup down. He licked his lips before pulling his hoodie off, discarding it in a random direction.

Evan felt his heart sputter to a stop as he waited. Mini only gave him a side glance before taking another sip. His cup almost empty at the point.

Evan held in a small sigh as he stood up to grab the bottle back from the cabinet. When he turned back around, he felt all his breath escaped his lungs.

Mini had gotten off of his seat and walked up behind him. Leaving very little space between the two of them. Mini gently took the bottle out of Evan’s hand, opened it, and took another drink before leaving in on the counter.

“Fuck it.”

Evan felt all of his muscles tense up. It was crazy how those two words had such an effect on his body. Mini noticed this and leaned in a little. Ghosting some touches just above Evan’s skin, a little mischievous glint in his eyes. Evan felt his whole body shudder, and was a little frustrated at the lack of actual contact. He pressed himself against the counter, trying to stop himself from latching on. Mini slowly put a hand on Evan’s hips and pulled him closer, trying to provoke a reaction.

Which he got.

Evan quickly grabbed Mini and brought him into a sloppy kiss. Mini groaned and pushed Evan back against the counter, the kiss never breaking except for the occasional shared heated breath. Evan could feel Mini starting to fiddle with the button on his jeans, and didn’t bother to fight against it. Instead his hands went into Mini’s hair, and gently pulled on the dyed strands.

Mini growled, lowely, at the action, his hands moving a little faster. Both of them let out a small sound when the jeans finally slumped to the floor. Mini let out a little annoyed huff and got rid of the boxers as well, making Evan chuckle.

“In the fucking way.” Mini mumbles to himself. Before wrapping his arms around Evan’s waist, signalling that he was going to lift Evan up. So, Evan locked his arms around Mini’s neck and when Mini picked him up he instinctively wrapped his legs around Mini’s waist.

“Ooof- You need to lay off the pizza for awhile.” Mini quietly teases as he adjusted his grip.

“Or maybe you need to work out more.” Evan jokingly shoots back. Mini rolled his eyes at the comment and started to make his way to the bedroom.

Evan softly groaned, moving his hips a little to get needed friction. Just to satisfy himself during the small trip.

“A little needy tonight, huh?” Mini asked.

A couple things came to Evan's head as a response. Some that he was afraid to say out loud. So, instead he let out a low, aroused moan. Grinding his hips a little harder.

Mini gasped at the action. He moved his hands to Evan's thighs and gently squeezed them. Evan also noticed that Mini picked up the pace a little.

Mini practically kicked the bedroom door open when he got to it. Then dumped Evan on the bed, freeing his hands to slip off his own shirt. Evan closely watched with bated breath, unconsciously spreading his legs.

Once the shirt was discarded Mini noticed what was presented to him. His breath audible taken away. Evan felt his face flush, but he wasn’t sure if it was his self-cousiness boiling up or the little bit of happiness that popped up with Mini looking at him that way. Maybe a little bit of both since he squirmed a little and curled up as if to cover himself, and little shy chuckle escaping his lips.

Evan only glanced away for a second, but when he looked back he saw that Mini's expression had changed. Instead of a lust filled smirk it was replaced by a genuine smile. Which, he hated to admit, made Evan's heart pound. It was nice to see Mini smile at him like that again. So he, nervously, returned it with a genuine smile of his own.

Mini crawled onto the bed, finding his place between Evan's legs, and started to plant kisses all across Evan's neck. Going much slower and more careful than before. As if he'd scare off a frantic deer if he went too far too fast.

"Do you want to talk now?" Evan quietly mumbled when he noticed the change of pace. Making Mini sit back up and snort.

"Nooooo. Can't it wait till after? We're already-"

"Craig." Mini slightly flinched when his real name left Evan's lips.

"You ditched me last time you said that." Evan continued, "And then you never texted me back… I was worried."

Mini remained quiet for a few moments. He never did stop feeling guilty about that. He could even vividly remember the countless text and voice mails from Evan. Who didn't even know he was already across the country by that point.

"I… I know… But… I won't do that."

Evan locked eyes with Mini, showing the doubt that fogged the brown orbs, "Okay… Can you answer something first?"

Mini hesitantly answered, "Sure… Shoot."

"Am I just a quick fuck for you?" The bluntness of the question was just as jarring as the question itself.

Mini's eye widened and he shook his head, "What?! Of course not!"

"Then why do you always leave?" Hurt was heavy in Evan's tone, "If it's not leaving completely, then it's letting me wake up alone and not even speaking to me! … Like… You regret…"

The sentence trailed off, and Evan looked away. Frowning at the wall.

Of course, it didn't take a genius to fill-in-the-blank, and Mini nibbled on his lip. Unsure what to say to make things better. He never regretted the nights he spent with Evan. Never. Not the long nights of booze and hazzy sex. Not the experimental nights that unintentionally made Evan shy and nervous (and adorable). Not even the nights where they did nothing but binge watch Game Of Thrones or other shows.

Not to say that he never felt regret. That's what he surely felt in the morning. But it wasn't because he was with Evan. No, it was never that.

Evan constantly asked for the reason. Why did you come over? What made you upset? Did a recording fuck up again?

All questions that Mini wasn't sure how to answer sometimes. At least not without lying through his teeth, which Evan can usually tell and call him out for.

So, Mini decided to avoid it. Thinking that no one would be hurt if he didn't say anything. Apparently that was wrong.

"I… I like being here with you-"

"Then why doesn't it feel like it?" Evan interrupted.

"Because… I don't really want to talk." Mini instantly wanted to bite his tongue off when Evan gave him a dark glare.

"So, I am just a quick fuck?"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I- I meant…. That I don't want to talk about why. I don't want to answer questions… I just want to be with you."

"Then why leave?" Evan asked before huffing and pushing Mini away, "Fucking hell Craig. If you're just going to talk me into a loop, then... Maybe… Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore."

The amount of pain that could be heard behind those words, told Mini that Evan was being serious. Which nearly broke Mini's heart.

"What?! No- I-"

Evan sighed and sat up. Moving over to the edge of the bed, "Mini… I just… Can't do this anymore."

"Evan… Don't you… I…" Mini bite his tongue. Sliding his teeth across it.

"Mini, I do like being with you too… But I… I like it too much." Mini could see Evan's shoulders tense up, "I'm just hurting myself, by trying to convince myself that you'll feel the same way."

"The same way?" Admittedly it took Mini a few seconds to pick up the implication, but once he had it… He clutched it tightly, and his breath caught in his throat. "Oh… Evan…"

"Is that… Is that why you run?" Evan glance over his shoulder, "Could you tell?"

Mini dryly swallowed, "No… I couldn't- it's not…" Mini sighed and shuffled closer. Trying to ignore the ping of pain in his heart when Evan turned away. He slowly wrapped his arms around Evan, pulling him closer. Mini could feel every muscle that he came in contact with tense, but he continued. Pressing his lips against Evan neck.

"I don't like leaving you… I want to be with you."

Evan let out a small sound of disbelief.

"Really… I do. Believe me… Fuck… I want to… I just… Feel awful when I think about it."

"So you do regret?"

"No… At least nothing with you… I regret… The reasons."

"What do you mean?"

Mini let out a slow breath, "I… Do you remember that one time… When I made you late for a session?"

Evan nodded, now slowly leaning into Mini's hold, “You did that several times, but I think I know which one you’re talking about.”

"I… Did that on purpose… All of those times."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Because… I hate sharing you, and I always feel bad for being selfish and keeping you away from everyone else."

"You… Hate…" Evan whispered to himself, "So… You-"

"Heh… Yeah… I do feel the same way." Mini chuckled, "It's actually kinda funny… I thought you didn't so-"

The sentence was quickly interrupted by Evan whipping around and planting a kiss on Mini's lips, eagerly. Fingers clutching at hair and pulling hair. Evan momentarily broke the kiss to mumble, "We're fucking morons."

Mini chuckled, "Yeah." He replied before locking lips again. Tugging hard on Evan's shirt. How had that manage to stay on for so long anyway? However, before it could be taken off, Evan grabbed Mini’s wrist.

Mini pulled away, eyebrow raised.

“Sorry, I know I’m being such a mood killer right now, but do you.... Do you want to have dinner?”

Mini blinked a couple times and looked Evan up and down, “Um… Well, you’re kinda half dressed… So, I think we did things in the wrong order.”

Evan chuckled, “I know… But it’s something I’ve always wanted to do with you… Like… A date.”

A very strange shiver went up Mini’s spine. It wasn't bad. Quite the opposite really. It was just something he hadn’t felt before, “A date? … I think I’d like that…”

Evan smiled at the comment. Making Mini realize something, “Actually… I’d really like that.”


End file.
